Lävatein
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "El tono le advierte que es un rugido agónico, los últimos trazos de vida de una voz que ha escuchado constantemente a lo largo de su vida. A siete metros ve la figura de su padre que se endereza con dificultad. Está rodeado de cuerpos pero pareciera que cada vida que ha arrebatado se ha llevado un poco de la suya también." AU! La ficha la encuentran dentro. YAOI. FreyxLoki
1. Ficha

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Título: **Lävatein

**Tipo:** Creo que de todo un poco, pero por poner algo, angst, drama, romance, tragedia, etc  
**  
****Resumen: **

—_ "Es necesario. No me gusta más que a ti pero es necesario — contesta y sabe que es raro oírlo hablar con un tono tan neutral — Dan lo mismo nuestros medios si conseguimos lo que queremos. Esto es por un bien mayor —agrega, apuntando con el mentón el pueblo sumergido en llamas frente a ellos — No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad. La sombra de la guerra se cierne desde hace años sobre el continente, y si no hacemos algo antes de que explote, será permanente; la sombra no se irá. Tenemos que hacer sacrificios como este. Todos los sacrificios que sean necesarios para evitarlo."_  
Creo que eso, básicamente (Y todo el porno que una guerra, llena de hombres peludos con la melena al aire y los pechos sudorosos, puede acarrear)  
**  
****Clasificación: **Aún no decido si será PG-13 o NC-17 (Lo que es una vil mentira porque todos sabemos que no puedo evitar poner algo de porno. La verdadera pregunta es si será lime o lemon ¡y no me presionen porque no lo sé! *colapsa*)

**Advertencias: **¡Esto es una GRAN advertencia! Me escudo en lo mismo que me escudo cuando escribo de algo con lo que no estoy muy familiarizada; no conozco mucho a estos niños y me estoy arriesgando, con mucho gusto, con este fic. Principalmente porque soy débil y no sé decir que no cuando me dicen _'temática medieval'_.

Por otro lado, me estoy tomando muchísimas libertades con este fic, empezando por el universo alterno, porque no sabía (no tenía idea) sobre que escribir y en ese momento, era una carrera contra el tiempo. Después, opté por el salvavidas del AU y el bicho no dejo de comer y crecer, al punto en que hay personajes aquí que nunca debieron acercarse siquiera lol

Hay una gran mezcla de cosas, quizás hayan muchos recursos trillados y/o forzados, pero si me sirven para armar una historia relativamente decente, los voy a utilizar sin asco. Hay mucha referencia a la mitología nórdica, pero de la misma forma, estoy escribiendolo muy instintivamente y la verdad, creo que es primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo y quiero hacerlo bien, así que me tomaré todo el tiempo que necesite para hacerlo y que me guste el resultado. Espero que sirva de aporte al evento a pesar de no tenerlo listo para la fecha tope del evento, sea cual sea la definitiva, porque no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuando lo terminaré (¡Pero lo haré! Have no fear! xDDD)

Es probable, también, que algunos personajes parezcan OC pero como dije, estoy tomandome muchas, demasiadas, libertades con este fic.

_Si es necesaria alguna otra advertencia, la haré cuando la recuerde C:_  
**  
****Pareja Principal:** Frey x Loki BECAUSE LOKI! BECAUSE FREY!

**Parejas secundarias:** Kanon x Radamanthys (Juro sobre los abdominales de Kanon que esto no fue idea mía...solo, aparecieron)  
**  
****Beta: **No diría beta _per se_, pero Mii tuvo todas las premiere cuando no sabía que carajos estaba escribiendo (Todavía no lo sé, pero ya existe el primer capi YAY! )

**Razón:** Evento Épica Asgardiana

**Dedicatoria:** A Miizah. Este fic es por y para ella, aunque en el camino se haya tranformado un poquito para mi

Si no hubiese venido a decirme _'Oye, Ely, tenemos evento del club de Asgard, ¡ENTRA!'_, yo no estaría aquí xDDDD Y aunque sufrí mucho tratando de encontrar una idea para esto, se lo agradezco infinitamente porque llevaba algo así como un año de sequía literaria y de pronto, ¡BOOM!, ya no sé que hacer con tanto bicho. I hate you _(Also, si a alguien no le gusta, se la verán con ella)_ TK Miiiiii! .

**Comentarios adicionales:** Yo había pensado algo muy divertido para poner aquí, pero ya lo olvidé. Así que dejaré lo aburrido. (Lo poco que recuerdo en este momento, al menos. Si es necesaria más aclaración, lo haré cuando sea pertinente)

En este universo, tanto el Hades, los Siete Mares, Athenas y Asgard son reinos que se distribuyen en una _'isla' _(que en realidad es una península aislada del continente por un cordón montañoso), al oeste, al este, al norte y al sur, respectivamente. El Hades y los Siete mares son reinos patriarcales, mientras que Athenas y Asgard son reinos matriarcales.

Más que la connotación heroica del anime, se destaca, como dije antes, la temática medieval. Caballeros con armaduras, luchando con espadas y a caballo. Y una que otra beta mágica y/o mitológica.

**Estado:**Multichapter - En proceso

**Nº de Palabras:** Algo así como 9.760 por el momento.

**Última actualización: **23-02-2012


	2. Capítulo 1: Muertes y renacimientos

**Lävatein.**

_Capítulo 1: Muertes y renacimientos._

Había oído de los ancianos del pueblo, cuando era aún más pequeño, que la vida del mundo se concentraba allí, en esa enorme isla que albergaba cuatro poderosos reinos, lo suficientemente alejados unos de otros como para coexistir en una paz armoniosamente delicada.

Frey nunca lo creyó.

Nunca había abandonado Alfheim, la aldea que lo había visto nacer y que ahora lo aprisionaba entre sus límites, pero había visto numerosos heraldos y viajeros atravesar sus tierras como para saber que había más que aquello que encerraba la isla. Sabía que los reinos de Athenas al norte, de Los Siete Mares al este o de Érebo al Oeste, además de Asgard al Sur, no eran los únicos emplazamientos civilizados en el mundo. Pero también sabía que querer descubrir que había más allá era una utopía, y aún más que eso, era una sentencia de muerte.

Al oeste se erigían enormes y en apariencia, desoladas montañas. Se decía que durante todo el año, las tierras eran cubiertas por nevadas que desertizaban el paisaje, nevadas aún peores que aquellas que causaban estragos en Asgard durante el invierno. La vegetación había muerto cientos de años atrás y sus cumbres se habían convertido en vastos cementerios para todo tipo de criaturas. Y si no era la naturaleza la que impedía el cruce de estas inhóspitas tierras, eran sus propios habitantes los que imposibilitaban descubrir que había del otro lado.

Privados de la belleza de un paisaje verde y frondoso, así como de la luz y el calor del sol, los montañeses de Érebo se habían vuelto seres taciturnos y huraños, extremadamente celosos de las tierras que poseían, acostumbrados a amar parajes desérticos que nada tenían que brindar a los demás habitantes de la isla. Salvo por las riquezas minerales que escondían las profundidades de la montaña. Con el tiempo se volvieron hábiles mineros, no tan buenos comerciantes y aún peores socializadores. La mitad de los hombres se transformaron en soldados letales y la otra mitad, en los mejores herreros. Debido a la imposibilidad de cosechar alimentos, se volvieron también cazadores mortíferos. Salvajes depredadores. Perdieron cualquier noción de altruismo y la frialdad de volvió una característica nata de gran parte de los habitantes del oeste.

Solía murmurarse que Hades era un rey extremadamente severo con sus propios súbditos y era especialmente despiadado con sus enemigos. No dudaba un segundo en castigar a quienes ilusamente entraban a sus dominios sin autorización y la decapitación era algo seguro, sin segunda consideración. Había oído que los sureños hablaban de ellos como si hablasen de animales salvajes, sin reglas y sin moral.

Cuando su padre le habló del reino del oeste, a pesar de la insensata curiosidad que se apoderó de su mente, Frey abandonó la idea de descubrir el mundo a través de las montañas. Pensó entonces en el este.

Conocía a un par de pescadores del este, siempre hablando del mar en ese acento extraño, siempre haciendo alarde de los magníficos barcos que poseían. Cantando canciones burdas, con las barrigas llenas de bebida. Eran hombres de risas estruendosas, de sonrisa rápida y los más hábiles comerciantes que se conociesen.

_"Jamás te fíes de la gente del este",_ le había dicho su padre. _"Tienen lenguas de serpiente y son hábiles encantadores, manejan las palabras como nadie más en esta tierra. Pero son comerciantes en todo ámbito de cosas. Nunca puedes estar seguro de que te dicen la verdad. Es mejor si no confías en ellos"_

Recuerda vagamente haberse enfadado al oírlo. Le gustaba la gente del este. Le gustaban las historias que contaban, le gustaban las canciones que inventaban. En un recuerdo aún más difuso, oye la risa de su padre, siente una mano enorme revolverle cabellos tostados por el sol y, más claramente, recuerda su sonrisa bondadosa y condescendiente.

_"Si quieres saber más del mundo, ve al norte. Si necesitas saciar tu sed de mundo, en cualquier pueblo de Athenas encontrarás alguien que pueda ayudarte. Además, ¡les encanta oírse hablar!"_

Las carcajadas le reverberan en la memoria, mientras cierra un ojo y tensa la resortera. La liebre se alza sobre las patas traseras y olisquea el aire, sintiendo que la muerte acecha. A pesar de que sus oídos captan el silbido que cruza el aire, no es lo suficientemente rápida para evitar la piedra que le destroza la nuca y se desploma entre espasmos agónicos.

Frey sonríe autosuficiente y se levanta de un salto.

_"En tres años más_ – murmura mientras coge a la liebre de las orejas y la observa dar un último estertor – _Athenas será"_

Recorre las llanuras desiertas que rodean Alfheim con los ojos de un niño de doce años ansioso por conocer otros mundos: desesperado por salir de allí, frustrado por no poder hacerlo, anhelando el día en que la madurez se lo permita.

Suspira ligeramente desesperanzado. Tres años es demasiado tiempo. Quiere Alfheim como si fuese parte de su cuerpo, pero se siente anclado. Se siente prisionero de sus apacibles tierras. En su sangre, sabe que hay algo más para él, algo distinto y sabe que no será allí donde lo encontrará. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer aldeas de su propio reino, mucho menos Valhala. Aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a la reina de lejos, ¿Qué esperanza de llegar a Athenas, y al otro lado del mundo por extensión, podría tener?

— Probablemente ninguna — resopla.

* * *

Cuando llega a los límites de Alfheim, no le cuesta trabajo divisar a su padre en los campos de trigo; sobresale al menos un metro por sobre los pastizales. Mientras trota hacia él, le cuesta trabajo recordar porque su padre no está en las filas del Valhalla, al servicio de la Reina de Asgard, más al norte.

Niord es un hombre enorme. Frey le llega apenas a la cintura. Su hermana aún no le llega a la cadera. Y es un hombre fuerte. Tiene los hombros anchos, capaces de cargar cuatro sacos de trigo al mismo tiempo y los brazos tan gruesos, que aun cuando Frey ha crecido al doble de estatura, todavía puede tomarlo del cinto y cargarlo cual forraje de ganado, mientras Freya se cuelga del otro brazo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus manitos pequeñas.

Una mano de Niord es capaz de cubrirle la cabeza completamente. Alguna vez vio a su padre partirle el brazo a un timador, que había estafado a varias personas del pueblo, sólo con sus manos desnudas.

Con sus cabellos dorados, enmarañados hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y su barba tupida, trenzada desde dos centímetros bajo la barbilla; con su corpulencia y su fuerza y su porte noble como jinete, Niord era continuamente confundido con un soberbio guerrero del Valhalla.

Frey nunca lo ha visto blandir una espada, pero no le queda duda que de hacerlo, sería un enemigo atemorizante y mortífero.

Su padre, sin embargo, es un hombre sereno. Es un hombre justo y bondadoso. Sus pupilas desbordan cariño y su risa grave les acaricia los oídos cuando él y Freya le cuentan las pericias del día, cuando vuelve tarde de las cosechas. Salvo por aquella vez con el timador, nunca le ha visto reaccionar violentamente. Y aquella vez, Niord únicamente cumplía con su labor de jefe del pueblo.

Su padre, pensaba Frey, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mantener la tranquilidad de Alfheim y gastaba todas sus energías en las siembras que daban de comer al pueblo y a la mitad de Asgard.

Él preferiría estar en otra parte; soñaba con recorrer los pasillos del castillo de Valhalla. Siempre supo que la vida de granjero no era para él; prefería las aventuras, vivir los mitos heroicos de los guerreros; mitos que escuchaba en las tabernas, que los pescadores del este narraban a viva voz cuando la cebada se les subía a la cabeza.

Así que, con todo eso en mente, le cuesta un poco recordar porque es que su padre prefiere la monótona vida de Alfheim.

Luego ve a Freya cruzar corriendo entre las botas de su padre e irse de bruces contra la tierra y escucha las risotadas llenas de cariño de aquel hombre, lo ve levantarla del suelo sin esfuerzo, quitarle el polvo de las mejillas con dedos aún más sucios y ve que le besa la frente con cuidado y lo recuerda.

_'Mi madre'_

Le ha oído decir alguna vez que Freya es una viva imagen de su madre. Que si no fuera por su carácter indómito, Frey sería él mismo cuando tenía doce años.

De algún modo, a pesar de tener pocos recuerdos de su madre, Frey sabe que su padre jamás abandonará Alfheim y los campos de trigo porque son el único lugar donde su madre vive todavía. Se lleva sin querer una mano al pecho, tanteando el colgante que lleva al cuello desde hace nueve años, el mismo que cuelga del cuello de su hermana desde que ésta nació. Desde que su madre no está y desde que su padre se quema los hombros entre los trigales cada día para no olvidarla.

— Traje la cena.

Su padre se gira con la niña aún en brazos, sobresaltado al no haber notado su presencia con anterioridad y sonríe cuando ve la liebre colgando de sus manos, muerta pero limpia, sin manchas de sangre sobre el pelaje.

— ¿Cuántas piedras te costó esta vez? — Le pregunta mientras deja a Freya sobre el suelo y le da un empujoncito con la rodilla para que eche a andar. Da un silbido que rápidamente es contestado por otros similares; da por terminada la faena del día antes de volver nuevamente su atención hacia Frey. El muchacho infla el pecho lo más que puede y sonríe, orgulloso.

— Sólo una.

Niord ríe, le da una palmada en la espalda que lo hace trastrabillar un par de pasos y luego le coloca una mano enorme en la cabeza, que se siente como el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y le ensucia los cabellos castaños.

— Buen chico — le dice — Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

* * *

Cenan la liebre escabechada, con un poco de trigo molido, una torreja de queso y su padre le da de beber un poco de su cebada, porque esa noche está particularmente contento.

_'El trigo crece fuerte'_, le comenta, _'tendremos una buena cosecha este año'._

El sol lleva un par de horas escondido y Freya se acurruca en el regazo de su padre, demasiado cansada con las correrías diarias de una niña de nueve años. Frey hace un esfuerzo deplorable por mantener los ojos abiertos y cuando ya se ha dado dos cabezazos contra la mesa, su padre decide que es hora de irse a la cama. Se le esfuma la conciencia un poco después de eso.

Es poco más de media noche cuando los tres despiertan sobresaltados con los golpes desesperados en la puerta.

_'¡Niord! ¡Niord!'_, grita un hombre afuera, _'¡Niord! ¡Nos atacan, Niord! ¡Han quemado las siembras!'_

Un minuto después la tierra vibra, retumba bajo sus pies y Frey distingue el galopar de cientos de caballos cerca de la villa. En una par de segundos, su padre se calza las botas, abre un antiguo baúl y saca una vieja espada de él. Se gira hacia Frey instintivamente; la serenidad y la bondad de sus ojos ha dado paso a la determinación y la dureza en sus facciones le hacen recordar al timador de hace unos años.

— Viste a tu hermana — le ordena — No salgan de aquí a menos que yo se los ordene. ¿De acuerdo?

Frey asiente por automatismo. Entiende muy poco de lo que sucede pero tan pronto su padre sale por la puerta, el muchacho se vuelca a su tarea.

Lo bombardean a preguntas mientras viste a la niña y busca sus botas y su resortera.

_'¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde fue papá? ¿Qué sucede, Frey, qué sucede?'_

— ¡No lo sé! — grita y la niña enmudece, se le aguan los ojos y se encoje sobre sí misma.

Frey se siente inmediatamente culpable, pero está asustado y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. En su mente de niño, se siente responsable. Piensa que si no hubiese deseado con tantas fuerzas que hayan más aventuras y dificultades en su vida, que si no hubiese casi rogado ser parte de batallas caballerescas, esto no estaría sucediendo.

Da un respingo cuando un alarido cruza la noche y la parte en dos, dejando salir cientos de gritos y lamentos, llantos desconsolados y chillidos desesperados. Distingue a duras penas ruegos seguidos de gritos ahogados. Freya se le cuelga a la cintura y no sabe qué otra cosa hacer sino abrazarla y taparle la boca con una mano, rogando que nadie haya escuchado su llanto.

Por un segundo, cuando la puerta se abre de par en par, se le detiene el corazón.

— ¡Vengan conmigo! — gruñe el hombre bajo el umbral. Tiene el ropaje cubierto de sangre y le faltan tres dedos de una mano. La misma mano que se extiende ensangrentada hacia él. Impresionado, el muchacho no puede reaccionar — ¡Ahora Frey, ahora!

Niord renquea de una pierna, su cabello dorado está teñido de rojo y deja hilillos de sangre a su paso. Apenas sostiene la espada con la mano buena. Freya tarda un poco más en reconocerlo, pero llora angustiada cuando lo hace.

— Papá…— Niord lo interrumpe casi de inmediato.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto, Frey. Tienen que salir de aquí. ¡Pero ya!

Fuera, pareciera que la noche se ha tragado Alfheim. El humo dificulta la visibilidad, pero las llamaradas iluminan tenuemente el poblado. El olor nauseabundo de carne quemada le ataca la nariz y los charcos de sangre le ennegrecen las botas. Hay cuerpos cercenados donde quiera que Frey mire. El sonido de espadas chocando roba su atención, un caballo relincha y se encabrita no lejos de allí y ve a su padre derribar a un caballero de su montura y cortarle el cuello con la misma facilidad con la que aquella tarde recogía el trigo en sus campos.

Esa noche, la fantasía y la ilusión se hacen pedazos a golpes de espada y la realidad le toca las narices y le jala las orejas. Esa noche, Frey se encuentra frente a frente con la muerte y con lo que ser un caballero significa. Ve a su padre transformado finalmente en uno, frío y despiadado. Ve a su padre con una mirada de repulsión en el rostro, como si le gritara, sin palabras, _'Esto es lo que significa una guerra. Esto es ser caballero. Es sembrar muerte. Esto es con lo que soñabas despierto'_

La culpa lo carcome por dentro y quiere echarse a llorar, pedir disculpas y ser un buen chico. Un granjero sin grandes aspiraciones. Pero no tiene tiempo de hacerlo porque Niord le da un empujón para que mueva los pies de una vez.

— Cuida de tu hermana — le dice — Salgan de aquí. Yo mantendré el camino despejado.

Frey se siente confuso, no tiene idea de cómo actuar en semejante escenario. ¿Cómo se supone que salga de allí si hay soldados por todas partes? ¿Cómo se hará cargo de Freya si ya no sabe cómo hacerse cargo de sí mismo? Cuando Niord habla otra vez, pareciera que le lee el pensamiento.

— Me encontraré contigo en la ribera del río — le dice y por primera vez desde que tocaran a la puerta esa noche, ve una sonrisa torcerle los labios — Ahora, ¡corre!

Eso es lo que hace.

Jala a Freya de una mano y echa a correr, con la vista fija en el frente y con el miedo anidado en la garganta. Se tropiezan con los cuerpos caídos, el calor les abraza la piel; Frey se desespera. Allá donde mire hay corazas oscuras que brillan con resplandores rojizos, cubiertas con la sangre de su pueblo. De su gente. Se siente en una pesadilla, en una vorágine de locura que no tiene sentido alguno, ni razón de ser.

Se le acumulan imágenes en la mente con la misma turbulencia. Caídas, retos, una pierna rota; momentos en los que alguna vez sintió miedo. Nada se compara con esto. Nada podría ser peor que esto; nada lograría compararse jamás al terror que la muerte genera en él, disfrazada de jinete oscuro, blandiendo su espada a derecha e izquierda, haciendo arder todo a su paso.

Se equivoca rotundamente.

Se siente victorioso cuando ve que están cerca de los límites del pueblo. Un par de metros y estarán fuera de ese infierno cobrizo, un par de metros más y el resguardo del bosque les espera. Pero la turba se violenta. Brazos y piernas los golpean, los empujan y si no mueren allí, esa noche, es por obra de Odín. Frey se siente glorioso y digno del orgullo de su padre; está sacando a Freya del caos que acosa Alfheim.

Dura poco, hasta que siente que los dedos de la pequeña resbalan entre los suyos. El pánico le sube por las venas, le paraliza las piernas y deja de correr. Sobre el barullo se eleva un grito angustiado -_¡Frey! _– que lo obliga a girarse automáticamente, sin embargo, Freya no está por ningún lado.

En esos segundos interminables, Frey conoce el verdadero miedo. Alguien lo empuja hacia las afueras del pueblo y así, conoce también las dudas. Se le presenta por primera vez su demonio interno. Reconoce la línea que separa lo correcto de lo que no lo es. Divide el egoísmo y el individualismo del desinterés y la abnegación. Entiende por vez primera el significado del sacrificio. Tiene que tomar una decisión y tiene que tomarla en ese instante. Ahora.

El tiempo parece que se detiene y se debate entre el instinto natural de salir de allí y sobrevivir y la desesperación de encontrar a su hermana primero. En sus oídos retumba la voz de su padre, _'¡Corre!',_ y su opción es salir de allí en ese instante y vivir para soportar el remordimiento. Luego escucha su voz otra vez, _'Cuida de tu hermana'_, y su opción es arrojarse de cabeza a las fauces de la muerte en busca de Freya, sabiendo que todas las probabilidades están en su contra.

Decide. Y esa decisión lo transforma, lo convierte en alguien diferente. Determina la persona que será de allí en adelante. Lo hace un hombre en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Freya! — grita a todo lo que le da la garganta.

Enceguecido, se arroja entre armaduras y espadas. Grita '_¡Freya!'_ una vez más y reparte empujones por doquier, abriéndose paso hacia la misma oscuridad que se tragó a su hermana pequeña. Frey deja que su manto lo envuelva y lo desaparezca, ensordecido y alterado con los gritos de batalla.

* * *

No lejos de donde las espadas cortan la carne y las llamas reducen todo a cenizas, en la cima de un pequeño monte, dos caballos pastan ajenos a los eventos que ocurren un par de millas al oeste. Entre ellos se yerguen dos figuras oscuras, ligeramente iluminadas con la tenue luz de una luna que apenas se asoma en el cielo esa noche. Inmóviles y abrumadoramente silenciosas, dejan que sus ojos absorban el escenario que se extiende frente a ellos. Los gritos y alaridos apenas son un murmullo distante, casi onírico en sus oídos. No necesitan más que eso. Saben que es lo que sucede a la perfección.

Uno de ellos, el que lleva una armadura enorme, negra, cubierta de rasguños y abolladuras, se remueve inquieto con el yelmo bajo un brazo. El aparente silencio le enerva y decide acallar los murmullos de muerte con su propia voz.

— ¿Esto es realmente necesario?

Debe ser la cuarta o quinta vez que pregunta lo mismo. No está convencido en absoluto. Por cuarta o quinta vez obtiene una afirmación con la cabeza, sin embargo, esta vez la acompaña un sonido vago e incomprensible. Frunce las cejas.

— ¿Cómo dices?

La respuesta es exactamente el mismo murmullo, ahora con una entonación disgustada. Tiene los nervios a flor de piel y se enfada cuando nuevamente no logra comprenderle.

— ¿Quieres quitarte esa porquería de la cara? No entiendo ni mierda de lo que dices — el otro hombre, ataviado con ropas ligeras pero igual de oscuras que su propia armadura, rueda los ojos en un gesto fastidiado y jala del pañuelo que le cubre la cabeza y la mitad de la cara hasta que se asoma una sonrisa canalla tras la tela. Gruñe, sabiendo que le ha estado tomando el pelo desde el comienzo — ¿Por qué demonios llevas puesta esa cosa de todas formas?

El aludido se encoge de hombros y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que el pañuelo le queda bajo el mentón y un par de mechones de un azul oscuro le caen sobre los ojos.

— No puedo andar por ahí arriesgando que me reconozcan. No al sur al menos. O al norte. Definitivamente no pueden verme en el norte — contesta, observándolo de reojo — Y habrás notado que mi cabello no es exactamente poco llamativo.

Sacude la cabeza, despejándose los ojos de cabellos dorados desordenados y dándole la razón. Le da un par de golpecitos con los nudillos al yelmo que sostiene.

— Siempre puedes usar uno de estos. Te salvará la vida algún día.

El de cabellos azulados hace un gesto desdeñoso; nunca le han gustado las armaduras. Ni su soberbia ni su exagerada voluptuosidad. Siendo más joven, usó una alguna vez y todavía se siente claustrofóbico cuando lo recuerda. Su acompañante decide que es momento de volver al tema de importancia.

— Dime de una vez, ¿esto es realmente necesario? Porque no logro ver cómo aniquilar los pueblos de Asgard va a ayudarnos con esta situación.

— Es necesario. No me gusta más que a ti pero es necesario — contesta y sabe que es raro oírlo hablar con un tono tan neutral — Dan lo mismo nuestros medios si conseguimos lo que queremos. Esto es por un bien mayor —agrega, apuntando con el mentón el pueblo sumergido en llamas frente a ellos — No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad. La sombra de la guerra se cierne desde hace años sobre el continente, y si no hacemos algo antes de que explote, será permanente; la sombra no se irá. Tenemos que hacer sacrificios como este. Todos los sacrificios que sean necesarios para evitarlo.

Sigue sin estar convencido. No le parece correcto pero hay algo en la forma de hablar del otro que le hace saber, muy dentro de su alma, que tiene razón. Le asombra la brillantez del muchacho a su lado, no deja de maravillarle con los días que pasan. Pero eso no significa que deje de sentirse nervioso y algo contrariado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que funcionará? — pregunta y ve que una sonrisa se apodera de los labios de su interlocutor. No es una sonrisa desdeñosa ni petulante. Es una titubeante, como si estuviese pensando _'Me estoy jugando todo a un 2% de probabilidades'_ y tal vez, eso es lo que piensa.

— No es que sepa que funcionará, es que TIENE que funcionar —afirma con una seguridad que le parece tremendamente contagiosa, como todo él. No estaría allí de otra forma — Si no lo hace, estaremos condenando este lugar para siempre y no podemos permitirlo. Ya no nos podemos echar para atrás.

— ¿Y después de esto? — ve que sonríe, consciente del gran plan que está empezando a llevar a cabo. De lo arriesgado que está siendo y sintiéndose orgulloso de ello_. 'A veces hay que arriesgarse'_, le había comentado una vez y eso es lo que hace, día tras día. Fuese bueno o malo el resultado, sabe que será en grande.

— Esperamos.

— ¿Cuánto? — nota en la pequeña arruga que se le forma en el puente de la nariz, que mentalmente repasa datos y hace cálculos.

— Ocho o nueve años, más o menos. Ojala fuesen menos.

Se gira con violencia, estupefacto. Repite la cifra como si no creyese que esté hablando en serio. El otro asiente con seriedad.

— O sea que… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Destruimos este pueblo y luego nos sentamos a mirarnos las uñas por ocho o nueve años? — está molesto. Y aturdido. ¿Cómo puede esa mente planificar una revuelta que durara ocho años? Porque sabe que lo tiene todo planificado, como si tuviese el don de la clarividencia. Está al tanto de todo lo que puede suceder en ese tiempo y de todas las variables; se pasó meses devanándose los sesos hasta que por fin, un día, le dijo _'Es mejor que empecemos a movernos'._

— Oh no, no — le contesta, estudiando los vaivenes de las llamaradas distantes. El reflejo del fuego en sus ojos lo hace ver poderoso y terrible —Permanecemos en nuestros papeles y hacemos los sacrificios necesarios, ya te dije. Nos jugamos el cuello día tras día o asesinamos gente inocente, lo que tengamos que hacer.

— Quiero a mi Rey tanto o más muerto que tú al tuyo, pero no puedo esperar ocho años. Mi gente no puede soportar ocho años más.

— Eres el caballero más querido de Érebo, esa gente te seguiría al mismo infierno si les prometes que todo mejorara en algún minuto — le sonríe de lado — Conociéndote, te desvivirías por cumplir tu palabra. Por eso sé que lo harás y lo harás condenadamente bien. Tendrás que esperar.

El de cortos cabellos rubios quiere replicar, enfurruñarse y llevarle la contra, pero los ojos que conoce verdosos y que esa noche se iluminan con fuego, se posan con solemnidad en los suyos y de pronto le faltan las palabras. Ve la convicción en su mirada y la oye en su voz, pero no por ello deja de ver el remordimiento y la culpa que trata de ocultar. Sin embargo, no hay dudas en sus ojos. No se siente bien haciendo las cosas que hace, pero no duda por un segundo en que sean correctas. De algún modo, sabe que también es algo que se lo come por dentro, como a él. Puede esperar ocho años. Lo que no puede soportar es la idea de lo que esos ocho años harán con ellos. Ya se siente repulsivo y despiadado, ¿Qué será en dos años? ¿En cuatro? ¿En ocho? El otro parece leerle el pensamiento.

— Ya soy un traidor en mi tierra — murmura — Lo que haga o deje de hacer no va a cambiar eso, así que lo que necesite hacerse, lo haré. Y tú deberás hacer lo mismo si vas a seguir en esto — le mira como dándole la oportunidad de dar un paso al lado, a sabiendas de que no lo hará porque, sin saberlo, le ha hecho una promesa que permanece grabada a fuego en él. Asiente — Tienes que ganarte la confianza de Hades a como dé lugar — hace una pausa; duda — Tienes que ganarte la confianza de Pandora también —desvía la mirada cuando pronuncia su nombre y el gesto le provoca una inusitada ternura, como si supiese que al nombrarla le enterrase una espina aún más profundamente de lo que ya está — Empieza destruyendo ese pueblo.

— Sabes que me siento una paria haciendo esto ¿verdad? Quiero que recuerdes eso.

Lo ve reír sacudiendo el largo cabello. Los caballos relinchan suavemente y mientras se acomoda nuevamente el pañuelo sobre la cabeza, se gira y le jala las riendas al suyo.

— Suficiente charla — dice, dando un grácil salto para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el lomo de su potrillo. El animal se enfervoriza y da unas vueltas alrededor de él y su propia yegua. Cuando lo detiene, lo hace frente suyo, bloqueándole la vista hacia la destrucción que apabulla a un pueblo que nada tiene que ver en esta guerra que se avecina — Ahora, Radamanthys, ve allí y deshazte de cientos de vidas inocentes.

Gruñe asqueado, lo escucha reír como si encontrase divertido mancharse las manos de sangre.

— Lo dices como si disfrutara de este tipo de cosas.

La risa muere y solo quedan esos profundos ojos conocedores sobre él.

— Venga ya, todos sabemos lo que te gusta ajusticiar gente.

Ignora el sarcasmo en su voz, cargado de una malicia burlona y con toques que sugieren un humor lascivo que esta vez pasa por alto. Porque no tienen tiempo y porque está muy ofuscado para dejarse provocar.

— ¡Cuando se lo merecen! ¡No de esta forma! Esto es gratuito, Kanon. Estamos hablando de gente honesta.

Lo ve chasquear la lengua, sabiendo que su broma no ha sido bien recibida. No es momento para bromas, por mucho que su objetivo sea amilanar la gravedad de la situación.

— Esto es necesario — vuelve a repetir.

Radamanthys suspira derrotado.

— Me siento un hijo de puta haciendo esto. ¿Por qué es que te sigo en estas cosas?

Escucha una risa apagada contra la tela del pañuelo que Kanon coloca nuevamente sobre su boca y su nariz y escucha un murmullo que logra interpretar como _'Porque estás perdidamente enamorado de mí'_. Frunce el cejo, gruñe molesto porque Kanon tiene, además de un entusiasmo y optimismo contagiosos, una impresionante habilidad para sacarlo de quicio constantemente. Se coloca el yelmo al mismo tiempo en que se gira y escupe palabras disfrazadas de enojo, pero carentes del verdadero sentimiento.

— Es algo que me replanteo constantemente.

Kanon sonríe, le da un talonazo suave a su caballo, suficiente para dejarlo al lado de Radamanthys y le da a éste una pequeña patada en el yelmo. El caballero se vuelve, rabioso, aprestándose a darle un puñetazo en la pierna, sin embargo, lo ve detener el movimiento en el aire y refunfuñar para sí mismo. Sonríe otra vez antes de hablar, porque sabe cómo quitarle el mal humor al rubio. Un mal humor que no nace realmente gracias a él, sino a la poco noble misión que tiene encomendada.

— Ven a verme pronto. Me siento raro extrañándote.

Tal como lo había supuesto, el disgusto se desvanece, se le suavizan las facciones de por si duras, y se le arremolina un sentimiento líquido en ojos dorados. La mano enguantada que hace segundos quería destrozarle una rodilla, se posa sobre su muslo, acompañada de un suspiro derrotado.

— Después de esto no podré abandonar el castillo en meses. Tendrás que sobrevivir sin mí.

Ni de broma lo hará.

— Entonces iré yo a verte — murmura Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros. Estira una mano y juguetea con los pocos mechones que sobresalen apenas del yelmo de Radamanthys, que sonríe como niño mimado.

— Eso estaría bien.

Kanon coloca su mano sobre el rostro de Radamanthys y lo empuja con suavidad, riendo.

— Vete ya — murmura y le da un tironcito a las riendas para llevar a su caballo hacia al lado contrario, poniendo finalmente distancia con Radamanthys — Deja a los chicos con vida.

El rubio resopla, observando el trote suave con el que se aleja el potrillo de Kanon y antes de que esté suficientemente lejos, le grita:

— ¡Encuentra esa jodida espada!

Kanon hace un gesto con la mano, despidiendo el asunto, antes de espolear su caballo y alejarse raudo en dirección al este.

La yegua de Radamanthys relincha acusadora y éste le da unas palmaditas en el costado.

— Si, si, si — murmura — Kanon me tiene de las pelotas, lo sé.

La yegua vuelve a relinchar suavemente y sacude las orejas, subiendo y bajando la cabeza. Radamanthys se ríe y se monta sobre ella.

— Será mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez.

* * *

Frey se encuentra en el centro mismo de la destrucción, es testigo privilegiado de la masacre que sufre su pueblo. Algo le dice que no hay mucho que puedan hacer, no son un pueblo nacido para la batalla. No pueden defenderse, salvo por unos pocos que saben luchar y otros tantos que, movidos por la desesperación y el instinto de supervivencia, transforman sus herramientas de trabajo en armas de dudosa letalidad.

La desesperación.

La desesperación ha hecho que entierre el miedo en el fondo del estómago y se alimente de él, y lo tiene allí, en las entrañas de la desgracia, gritando el nombre de su hermana. Está fallando y es algo que no puede permitirse. Se le olvida todo, salvo que debe encontrar a Freya y sacarla de allí a como dé lugar. Ignora los golpes que recibe, ignora los hilillos de sangre que le cubren el rostro y los brazos, ignora la latente posibilidad de que un caballero se le cruce en el camino y le atraviese el pecho con su espada. Ignora la posibilidad de que su cuerpo se destruya bajo las patas de caballos nerviosos. En sus oídos resuena una misma orden desde hace minutos, en su mente hay un solo recuerdo y en su corazón un solo objetivo: _'Cuida de tu hermana'_, la niña tan parecida a su madre y mantener a Freya con vida.

Con el pasar de los minutos su angustia se vuelve insostenible. Ya no escucha gritos ni alaridos, los ignora todos. Hasta que uno rompe la muralla que se ha construido alrededor y lo obliga a detenerse.

_"¡FREY!"_

El tono le advierte que es un rugido agónico, los últimos trazos de vida de una voz que ha escuchado constantemente desde el primer momento de su vida. A siete metros ve la figura de su padre que se endereza con dificultad. Está rodeado de cuerpos pero pareciera que cada vida que ha arrebatado se ha llevado un poco de la suya también.

Su primer instinto le dice que corra hacia él, que se esconda tras sus piernas mientras repite continuamente _'Lo siento, lo siento, no encuentro a Freya, lo siento, papá'_. Sin embargo, se contiene. Su padre ya sabe que ha fallado, de otro modo, no se encontraría dentro de lo que alguna vez fue Alfheim sin la niña de su lado.

La vergüenza dura sólo unos instantes, así como la atención que su padre vuelca sobre él. Niord es rápidamente distraído por una espada que busca atravesarle el estómago y que logra desviar apenas y con mucho esfuerzo. Frey sabe que está al límite de sus fuerzas y nunca creyó que fuese algo que presenciaría. El caballero que lo ataca arremete otra vez y el muchacho no logra identificar nada más que su enorme armadura oscura, un yelmo que le cubre completamente la cabeza y un largo cabello que contrasta en la oscuridad, como si resplandeciese con la luz de la luna.

Una voz en su mente grita en bucle _'¡Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo!'_, la ansiedad le escuece en la palma de las manos y sin ser consciente, lleva la mano al bolsillo, acomoda la resortera frente a sus ojos y tensa el elástico en el momento exacto en su padre cae de rodillas, sin fuerzas para alzar la espada una vez más, y la espectral figura lo sujeta del cabello, dispuesto a acabar con su muda agonía.

Frey quiere gritar, pero se le cierra la garganta. Cuando pretende soltar el proyectil, una sombra cae sobre él. La respiración agitada de un caballo le ensordece y una patada envía lejos su frágil arma. Se encuentra frente a frente con los ojos más fieros que imaginó jamás. El líquido ámbar que rodea contraídas pupilas refulge con rabia y se clavan en él, como si quisiesen dejarlo anclado al suelo. De algún modo lo consigue, porque se siente incapaz de mover las piernas. Hace lo posible por evitarlo, pero un quejido acongojado se le escapa cuando el caballo patea frente a él y lo hace caer de espaldas. El jinete baja de un salto y desenvaina la espada, sin dejar de mirarlo con dureza. En cuestión de segundos, siente el filo helado contra su cuello, rompiendo ligeramente la piel. No es más que una amenaza, pero lleva consigo el olor de la sangre. Ve reflejos oscuros deslizarse lentamente por la hoja y sabe que es sangre conocida la que cae sobre su pecho.

Hace un esfuerzo monumental por no apartar la mirada de los ojos bestiales que lo estudian como si fuese la presa que lleva días acechando, a pesar de sentir el corazón desbocado y ganas desesperantes de echarse a llorar y gritar. Se muerde el labio con fuerza, hasta que el palpitar en la boca es más fuerte que el que le retumba en los oídos. Se promete no olvidar nunca ese rostro; el rostro que probablemente le arrebatara la vida.

Nota una leve sonrisa surcarle el rostro a su verdugo y siente como el filo de la espada se aleja, llevándose consigo rastros casi imperceptibles de su sangre. Un grito ronco y unas palabras que no logra distinguir llaman la atención del rubio y por un breve momento, se encuentra admirando el perfil del caballero. Sin embargo, no dura lo suficiente para lograr reaccionar. En segundos, los ojos casi amarillos vuelven a volcarse sobre él.

— Considérate afortunado — gruñe y Frey siente que se le erizan los vellos de la nuca. Ve que da un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta topar con la espalda el costado de su caballo — Será mejor que empieces a correr, hijo.

Una sonrisa despiadada vuelve a torcerle la boca y con un ágil giro, se monta sobre su caballo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Da un chiflido que reverbera hasta en los rincones más escondidos de los valles y da la impresión de que, por unos minutos, todo se detiene.

— ¡Quémenlo todo! — ruge el soldado, mirando brevemente sobre su hombro cuando un centenar de otros caballeros vitorean al oírlo. Vuelve la vista con una mirada fría y vuelve a rugir, deleitándose con la expresión de desaliento de Frey — ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Con un talonazo, el caballo echa a correr salpicando barro enrojecido en todas direcciones. Frey recuerda sus palabras —'_Será mejor que empieces a correr, hijo'_—y la ira le enciende las entrañas y le sube como bilis por la garganta. Aprieta los puños y al hacerlo, recuerda la resortera y la figura derrotada de su padre. No hay nadie en pie frente a sus ojos; ni su padre ni el hombre que luchaba contra él. El caballo del soldado rubio le impidió presenciar el momento culmine de la batalla, pero sabe que su padre está muerto. Quiere correr hasta allá y comprobarlo él mismo, pero si mira un poco más lejos, ve todas las casas envueltas en llamas, soldados que acaban con los pocos habitantes que se arrastran por el suelo y otros que, con lanzas, se aseguran de que los demás bultos inmóviles permanezcan así.

Mira a un costado y reconoce rostros; un niño, hijo de la panadera. El vecino con el que Niord fumaba pipa hasta la madrugada los viernes. La doncella que a veces le trenzaba el pelo a Freya y que hacía que Frey tartamudeara respuestas incompletas la mayor parte del tiempo. Piensa que Freya, con toda seguridad, yace sin vida bajo algún otro cuerpo mutilado. Parpadea con rapidez mientras se lleva la mano pecho y se ahoga.

Se da cuenta de que está solo.

Es el único habitante de Alfheim que aún está con vida y si no sale de allí, pronto se unirá a la pila de cadáveres.

Comienza a acosarlo el desamparo. Un sinnúmero de sentimientos se arremolinan dentro de él y salta de uno a otro con la sensación de no estar sintiendo ninguno en absoluto. Desconcierto, rabia, tristeza, soledad. Miedo. El miedo rompe sus cadenas y le explota en el estómago, en las piernas, en el pecho. Ya no tiene por qué ser fuerte, no tiene razones para simular un heroísmo que no es tal. Se le destroza la garganta y el miedo lo rompe en mil pedazos que se reparten en charcos ensangrentados, marcándole el camino fuera de Alfheim. Rueda en el suelo, echa a correr antes de lograr ponerse completamente de pie. Trastrabilla, gatea, se levanta, logra correr un par de metros, se enreda con vestimentas roídas y cuerpos mutilados. Entierra la nariz en el lodo, se traga el llanto, se levanta y vuelve a correr. Es el miedo el que le impulsa a correr cuando no quiere más que quedarse allí, en su pueblo, a morir con su gente. Teme que los caballeros de negro lo persigan fuera del pueblo, que una lanza le atraviese la espalda y por eso, a pesar de que le falta el aire y le duelen las piernas, no deja de hacerlo hasta que encuentra cobijo en las sombras del bosque, a varios cientos de metros de la matanza. Sin embargo, no se detiene del todo hasta que se encuentra oculto entre las ramas de un alto árbol, con las piernas abrazando una de ellas y la frente pegada al tronco.

Desde allí, Frey puede ver lo poco y nada que queda de Alfheim. Las llamas que horas más tarde empiezan a morir, las negras figuras que se aseguran de que todos estén muertos y se llevan lo poco que puede ser útil todavía. Piensa en su padre, piensa en Freya. Piensa en las cosas que hizo y no debió hacer, y piensa en las cosas que debía hacer y no hizo. La culpa le acaricia la garganta y le suelta el nudo que lleva horas allí y, por fin, después de tanto contenerse y de tanto tratar de ser un héroe que no es, Frey rompe en llanto. Se muerde los labios para que los quejidos no salgan, pero deja que las lágrimas corran y le limpien la piel manchada. Se ahoga en su dolor, trata de no pensar en lo que vendrá porque no puede responder ninguna de las preguntas que surgen espontáneamente al saberse el único sobreviviente. Sí piensa en todos aquellos que habrían sido más dignos de hacerlo. Ahoga los gemidos con esfuerzo y azota un poco la frente contra el tronco, porque la punzada de dolor al romperse la piel es mucho más soportable que la punzada que tiene en el pecho.

Es casi de madrugada cuando deja de llorar. Suspira y le tiembla el mentón, y cuando vuelve la vista hacia los restos de su pueblo, la amenaza de nuevas lágrimas desaparece únicamente porque el agotamiento es más fuerte. Espera hasta que el sol está directamente sobre su cabeza para bajar con dificultad del árbol, seguro de que los jinetes de negro llevan ya horas lejos de allí.

Camina con reticencia hacía las casas humeantes. Si estuviese en sus manos elegir, no lo haría. Pero hay un par de cosas que decidió mientras veía a las llamaradas morir: no dejaría que la carne de su gente fuese alimento para los carroñeros. Suficiente había sido con que sus vidas fuesen alimento para bestias despiadadas. Decidió, también, quedarse allí.

Un pie dentro de la destruida aldea es suficiente para que el estómago le dé un vuelco. En la oscuridad de la noche y presa de la desesperación y el terror, el espectáculo no resultaba tan macabro como lo hace a plena luz del día. Con el calor del mediodía, el olor a sangre, a heces y a orina se triplica y le provoca arcadas. Camina con paso inseguro entre cuerpos ensangrentados, ve un par de cuerpos despojados de sus cabezas y tres pasos más adelante, se topa con éstas, deformadas, probablemente destruidas bajo las patas de los caballos. Ve cuerpos de niños, brasas chisporroteando contra carne muerta, se encuentra con brazos y piernas sin dueño y el desconsuelo lo atrapa otra vez. Acelera el paso. Se cubre la boca con una mano sucia y le escuecen los ojos. Ve un poco borroso y se detiene cuando llega a una zona que recuerda muy vagamente. Da vueltas, buscando algo sin saber qué es exactamente hasta que lo encuentra; una espalda ensangrentada y una maraña de pelo rubio manchada con restos oscuros. Se le cierra la garganta y pierde la cuenta de las veces en que eso ha sucedido desde la noche anterior.

Frey cae de rodillas junto al cuerpo y con esfuerzo, lo hace rodar sobre el costado. Los quejidos comienzan a abandonarlo de a poco, mientras reconoce la barba trenzada. Niord tiene cortes en todo el rostro y una cuenca vacía; el otro ojo está cubierto por un parpado hinchado debido a las horas que han pasado. La carne del cuello se abre hacia el mentón y hacia el pecho, dejando ver cartílagos y músculos rotos, con sangre coagulada empozada en los espacios que debiesen estar llenos de aire. Al muchacho se le llena la boca de saliva, se siente mareado y logra hacerse a un lado antes de vomitar. Se siente avergonzado y rompe en un llanto desconsolado, sin control, que también le destroza la garganta y le hace gritar de frustración, justo cuando piensa que ya no tiene más llanto escondido dentro del cuerpo. Deja caer la frente sobre el pecho de su padre, murmurando disculpas hasta que logra contenerse.

Se sorbe la nariz mientras alza la vista una vez más, varios minutos después. El olor a muerte ya no le marea tanto, pero le recuerda todo. Se levanta con dificultad y sus movimientos se vuelven frenéticos a medida que avanza entre los cuerpos y los remueve buscando el de su hermana; no logra dar con él. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y traga con dificultad, piensa en lo inútil que ha resultado ser después de todo. Años imaginando que era un noble caballero rescatando doncellas o defendiendo causas justas y qué ha hecho. Nada, salvo correr y llorar. Vuelve junto al cadáver de su padre y se deja caer junto a él. Le da la espalda, determinado a no volver a llorar otra vez, pero a tientas le busca la mano que aún sostiene la espada, jala los dedos tiesos para soltarla y sostiene la mano entre las suyas. Suspira. Recorre las cercanías con los ojos y cuando se cansa de hacerlo, se pone de pie, recordando la decisión que tomó esa madrugada.

Recorre el terreno hasta que da con un grupo de enemigos caídos. Les da una patada desdeñosa cuando está a su lado y les quita el yelmo. Sin creerlos dignos de una segunda mirada, se vuelve a alejar, en dirección a lo que alguna vez fueron campos de trigos fértiles y que ahora no son más que kilos de ceniza. Con la ayuda de un yelmo, comienza a cavar. Mientras cava, trata de decidir qué hacer con los cuerpos enemigos. Se debate entre la idea de que merecen ser el alimento de lobos y buitres, y pudrirse al sol o la idea de que, a pesar de todo, merecen un entierro. Ser consumidos por las llamas en una pira fúnebre al menos. Luego de enterrar los primeros veinte cuerpos – su padre, la doncella que cuidaba de Freya y muchos niños de su edad y más jóvenes – decide que no merecen nada. Ni siquiera merecen llenar las panzas de los carroñeros, pero para suerte de los caídos, a ellos poco les importa si merecen o no ser su comida. Los deja secarse al sol y no siente remordimiento alguno al hacerlo, aun sabiendo que su padre lo desaprobaría. Su padre ya no está; es poco lo que puede hacer y Frey lo resiente con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Se pasa los siguientes cuatro días enterrando restos, sin derramar una sola lágrima, mientras las aves de carroña le sacan los ojos a los jinetes de negro. Algo más entierra Frey el día que entierra al último cadáver; arroja la resortera junto a él. De ese modo, Frey se deshace de su infancia. Arroja algo más, algo que es una parte de él y que ya no quiere cargar consigo porque en ese momento, le parece algo cruelmente desconocido.

Inocencia, solían llamarla las ancianas del pueblo.

* * *

Lleva semanas cabalgando. Su cuerpo, ya viejo para un caballero andante, resiente el galope del caballo. Le duelen los riñones, siente las articulaciones cada vez más tiesas y los músculos parecen perder fuerza.

Imagina la mejor cebada de Asgard como consuelo y prepara la cantidad de historias que tiene para contar después de tantos años. ¿Cuánto hace que no pone un pie en Alfheim? Ocho o nueve años, no más y no menos. Recuerda perfectamente el día que se alejó de allí por última vez, con el corazón roto y los ojos aguados.

Sin embargo, el paisaje que lo recibe es mucho más amargo que aquel que lo despidió esa vez. Con sorpresa, lleva los ojos de un lado a otro, incrédulo. De las construcciones que alguna vez conoció, no quedan más que los cimientos carbonizados. Las únicas almas que se encuentra a medida que su caballo avanza entre montículos de ceniza, son buitres que revolotean tratando de alejarse de las patas del caballo. Un crujido llama su atención y recién entonces, el viejo baja la mirada y reconoce esqueletos con carne podrida a medio comer. Reconoce armaduras oscuras con las que alguna vez se enfrentó.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos — murmura, sin dejar de rebuscar con los ojos — Alfheim ha caído; la guerra comenzará con esto.

Un movimiento lo distrae y al alzar la vista, el viejo reconoce los campos de trigo que alguna vez fueron responsables de la cebada más exquisita que tuvo el placer de beber. De los maizales ya no queda nada. Todo lo que hay frente a sus ojos es tierra negra, apilada en montones desiguales. Ha visto suficientes entierros en su vida para no reconocer lo que tiene enfrente: un cementerio. Y en medio de él, una cabeza dorada que se asoma tras una improvisada cruz y que echa a correr cuando lo ve espolear su caballo.

Acelera el trote hasta que se transforma en galope y en poco tiempo, logra jalar al niño de la camiseta y sostenerlo en el aire. Le habla con voz fuerte, mientras trata de evitar sus patadas desesperadas.

— ¡Quieto! Voy a dejarte en el suelo si prometes no correr. Juro no hacerte daño.

El muchachito le clava una mirada furiosa, pero asiente y se queda quieto. Cuando lo deja en el suelo, acerca el caballo para cerrarle el paso. Lo ve acomodarse la camiseta y nota, en el movimiento de sus ojos, como sopesa sus posibilidades de huida. Sonríe.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Alfheim? — pregunta y obtiene un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta. Resopla y al ver la negativa del muchacho a hablar, decide seguir otro camino de comunicación. Se saca los guantes de cuero y estira una mano en dirección al niño — Me llamo Dolbar — el niño parece dudar y lo sigue observando de reojo — Llevo más de veinte años al servicio de la reina de Asgard como caballero andante y aquí, en Alfheim, vivía un querido amigo junto a su familia. Me gustaría saber qué pasó con ellos.

Al parecer, la mención de la reina de Asgard remueve algo en el interior del niño y parece un poco más confiado. Incluso más, parece aliviado. Como si acabase de salvarle la vida.

— Soldados atacaron la aldea de noche — le escucha decir con voz titubeante. Parece que las palabras le tiemblan en la garganta antes de salir. Dolbar se imagina perfectamente la clase de atrocidades de las que tuvo que haber sido testigo y siente compasión por él — Mi padre trató de hacer lo que pudo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nadie aquí era un guerrero, nadie sabía blandir la espada…

Dolbar ve que se atraganta con sus palabras, que traga pesado y que hace un esfuerzo descomunal tratando de disimular el temblor que le ataca el mentón.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho se quita los cabellos castaños de los ojos con una mano y suspira.

— Frey.

La sorpresa le inunda el rostro y un recuerdo le recorre el cuerpo como si fuese ayer.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Niord? — pregunta, sacudido por el afecto. El niño arruga las cejas y asiente sin decir palabras. Parece conmovido. Lo suficiente para que Dolbar sepa qué ha sucedido con el hombre que alguna vez llamó amigo, sin embargo, lo pregunta de todos modos — ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Frey vuelve a tragar pesado, apuntando el montículo de tierra sobre el que había estado sentado antes de que el viejo llegara a interrumpir. Aquel donde la improvisada cruz se levantaba con fragilidad y sobre la que colgaban yelmos negros.

— Lo lamento — murmura Dolbar, con genuino sentimiento, pero Frey lo despide encogiéndose hombros.

— ¿Por qué lo lamenta? Usted no estuvo aquí esa noche.

— Pero sé lo que se siente perder a alguien querido, hijo. Y el primero que se recuerda, duele siempre. Sobre todo cuando no tienes más de diez años — _'Doce'_, le corrige Frey — ¿Hace cuánto sucedió esto?

— Cuatro noches.

Dolbar lo estudia con cuidado. Se pregunta cómo no notó antes el parecido, si los rasgos de sus padres están por doquier y la gallardía de su padre le levanta los hombros aun cuando lo único que quiere es derrumbarse y llorar. Tiene la gracia de su madre para caminar.

— Conocía a tu padre — le dice. Después de un momento agrega _'A tu madre también'_ — Te conocí a ti cuando aún no eras capaz de sostener el trasero sobre esas piernas. Conocí a tu hermana cuando tenía dos días de nacida.

Frey da un respingo cuando oye la alusión a su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana, Frey?

El viejo analiza con precaución la tribulación que se apodera del muchacho. Estudia sus facciones y reconoce un sentimiento que ha visto muchas veces en hombres ya formados; culpa. Ve que se tropieza con las palabras antes de conseguir darle una respuesta.

— Yo la…No pude…No pude encontrarla, señor — le vuelve a temblar el mentón y parece a tres segundos de romper en un llanto cargado de culpabilidad y Dolbar tendrá tacto para tratar con gente emocionalmente destruida pero, en esos momentos, no está en condiciones de lidiar con un niño angustiado. Principalmente, porque lleva un rato ya tratando de mantener la suya a raya.

— Eso es bueno, hijo. Significa que no está muerta. Significa que podemos encontrarla.

Frey asiente, enjugándose los ojos con manos temblorosas.

— No creo que esté muerta, señor — parece, más que convencido, que trata de creer sus propias palabras.

Dolbar asiente y cuando nota al muchacho más controlado, inicia las preguntas otra vez. Apunta los maizales convertidos en cementerio con la barbilla.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? — Frey asiente con la cabeza, mirando de reojo las tumbas que ha construido, demasiado consciente de lo que protegen del ataque de los buitres — Hiciste un buen trabajo. La gente de Alfheim merece mucho más que ser la comida de estos pajarracos. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

Ve que a Frey le cuesta sacar la cuenta a pesar de que momentos antes le ha dicho sin problemas cuantos días atrás fue el ataque de los jinetes; no le sorprendería que no haya comido nada desde entonces. En efecto, luego de varios segundos, Frey le confirma tal suposición.

— Tres días. Este es el cuarto. Pero he tomado agua del río.

Dolbar asiente una vez más. Una nueva pregunta le cruza la mente y se inclina un poco sobre su caballo, tratando de acercarse al muchacho.

— Dime, hijo, ¿sabes pelear?

Frey abre los ojos con sorpresa por menos de un segundo y sólo con eso, Dolbar sonríe. El muchacho se controla rápidamente, y asiente con efusividad. Dolbar se deleita con su respuesta, se endereza y gira para sacar un paquete cuidadosamente amarrado a su silla de montar.

— ¡Excelente! — exclama con jovialidad y le arroja la manta a Frey — Sostenme esto, por favor.

Frey estira los brazos para atrapar el paquete, pero desiste cuando el peso casi lo arrastra consigo de bruces al suelo. Un sonido metálico rebota contra los montes y Frey ve que bajo la manta, asoma la empuñadura de una vieja espada.

Con un gesto severo en el rostro, Dolbar vuelve a inclinarse sobre su caballo.

— Verás, hijo, si quieres venir conmigo, tienes que dejar de mentirme.

El muchacho, enfadado, tensa los labios y frunce el cejo.

— No quiero ir con usted, anciano — Dolbar ríe, haciendo que Frey se enfurruñe un poco más.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

Frey asiente en silencio. Recuerda que hace una semana, todo lo que quería era abandonar Alfheim, romper las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a esta tierra de agricultores, libre de la diversión de enredos caballerescos. Ahora, esa tierra desierta es todo lo que tiene. Las cadenas son lo único que le queda de la vida que tenía allí.

— Ya no quiero dejar esta tierra — murmura, mirando en dirección a la tumba de su padre, como si intentase confortar su alma. Como si quisiese decirle que siempre permanecería allí, con ellos.

Dolbar sigue la dirección de su mirada y entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere. Sin intenciones de hacerlo, recuerda una frase similar, dicha casi trece años atrás. Dicha por el padre de la criatura que en esos momentos lucha, desesperadamente, por mantenerse entera sin tener nada.

— ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? — le pregunta, apoyando los brazos sobre la montura, genuinamente interesado en la respuesta de Frey. El muchacho vuelve a verlo con una mirada cien por ciento decidida.

— Voy a levantar Alfheim de nuevo.

Al viejo le dan unas ganas enormes de echarse a reír y logra, apenas, contenerse. No es debido a la burla, sino a la cantidad de recuerdos que afloran con cada palabra que Frey dice. Y probablemente el chico no está enterado de nada. ¿Qué nadie en Alfheim sabía luchar o blandir una espada? O eran las mentiras más descaradas que había oído en su vida o el chico no sabía mucho de su padre después de todo.

— Y sin embargo, hablas igual que tu padre — murmura, pero Frey parece no oírlo. Alza un poco la voz para sacar al muchacho de su ensimismamiento — ¿No quieres saber quién es el responsable de esto?

— ¡Claro que sí! — responde Frey con violencia, con un ímpetu renovado producto, con toda seguridad, de la sed de venganza.

— Entonces déjate de tonterías y ven conmigo — contesta Dolbar, tomando las riendas de su caballo e indicándole a Frey que cargase de la espada — No puedes levantar un pueblo completo tú solo, pero puedes aprender a luchar. Yo te enseñaré a blandir una espada para que puedas tener tu venganza. Empieza arrastrando esa cosa hasta que seas capaz de cargarla sin problemas.

Frey observa como Dolbar talonea el estómago del caballo y le da la espalda. Sus ojos van, alternadamente, de la espada a sus pies a la espalda del caballero. Se agacha y con esfuerzo, levanta la pesada arma del suelo. Dolbar lo observa por sobre el hombro.

— En este lugar, tienes que aprender a tomar la justicia en tus manos, Frey. Recuerda eso.

El niño sigue sin decidir qué hacer. Unos metros más allá, Dolbar vuelve a gritar.

— Ven conmigo, muchacho, ya no queda nada para ti en estas tierras.

Esta vez, Frey echa a andar tras las huellas del caballo.

**Continuará...**


End file.
